Secrets Can Kill
by Inu Kaiba
Summary: Kagome started off as a normal school girl. But the day InuYasha Taishou offered her a ride home was the day she kept her secrets to herself... And Kagome learned that secrets can kill. Oneshot.


**Warning. Author's note is rambling, In short I'm on hiatus 'cause I feel like it and am doing one shots for a bit.**

Inu Kaiba: Why am I writing this? So people will leave me alone about hiatus. I really am a bit stuck on my stories… AKA I'm being lazy. I don't want to update but you'll get updates of my join projects. In the end I will finish my stories so er… don't bug me if updates are far and few between. I really have an idea for another one shot so er… one shots and then actual chapters. Always remember that.

* * *

"KAGOME!" Her name was Kagome. Kagome was the girl that everyone was supposed to envy. And everyone envied her, like the head of school, the nicest, most beautiful girl being envied by the fat chick who has the worst personality. 

Kagome was the one who always wore the uniform that everyone else shunned. Kagome was the one who'd never skipped a day of school in her life. Kagome was the one destined to be whatever the hell she put her mind to. She had brains, she was sexy… She was the one who wasn't supposed to hang around with the wrong crowd.

But… there are some things you learn. One of those things happens to be that appearances are quite deceiving unless you happen to know this person inside and out.

That fat chick who envied that popular girl, lost weight and became that person who just won the Nobel prize and everyone loves her.

And what about the popular girl? Oh, she became a common whore on the streets of Montreal, and grew a bitchy attitude and is living on the street now. You remember that apartment you saw being demolished? She lived there.

Kagome was the least understood person of every girl in school. Nobody actually knew her. And that was their worst mistake…

_

* * *

_

It all began one day… I was walking home from school that day… Funny thing is, I was laughing at what a beautiful day it was. Learn from me; don't point things out, out loud. God chose to make it pour like hell on me. He ruined my clothes, my hairdo of the day. And I was wondering how the hell I was gonna get home.

He wasn't hanging with the right crowd, I know. But what's a girl to do when a guy, albeit a hot guy offers her a ride on his shiny motorcycle. And of course the extra motive to get my ass on that bike was I was soaked. My skirt and shirt were see through, of course I didn't know until that hot guy leaned over, handing me his coat to wear to lessen the embarrassment and pointed out "Nice bra and panties. Are they a set? Lacy and frilly and white... Good pick."

I blushed 'till the end of tomorrow. I mean, this totally hot guy had just complimented my undergarments and... Kagome, what the hell are you thinking? He knows what your undergarments look like! That's not a good thing with guys like him….

This was only the beginning of the downward spiral of my life and the dirty little secrets I loved to hide from everybody.

_

* * *

_

A lot of things started happening. I told the hot guy who also happened to be very kind to damsels in distress my address, and thanked him for his hospitality and his warm jacket… and he was also really warm when I clutched his waist to hold on so I didn't fall off. Forgot to mention he drove recklessly didn't I?

When we reached my home, I carefully got off the bike and began the process of pulling the guy's coat off and handing it to him. "No keep it." He told me. "It'll give me an added bonus to come back…"

"You want to come back?"

"Well who wanted to come back for a girl like you…"

My darkest secret began with this hot guy.

"At least tell me your name! I mean if I'm keeping your coat, tell me who's coat I'm keeping so I'll know you!" I yelled, running up the street to catch his answer and find out just who the object of my affection was.

"InuYasha! InuYasha Taishou…" I heard faintly over the pouring rain and the rushing air of his motorbike and the zooming and squealing of traffic rushing this way and that.

Hanging out with the wrong crowd was my destiny when I met InuYasha. Thinking of such a dreamy guy soon became an affixation of my life, and I began to spend all my time thinking of. When classes were over, and I came back to life from my fictional dreams, fantasies, whatever you'd love to call them. I'd find my hand had doodled large hearts with Kagome x InuYasha all over every single one of my notebooks.

Everyone wanted to know who he was, why was his name everywhere, why was I zoned out, it had never happened before, was it perhaps over for him? I shunned and hid from their questions with the brief "He drove me home when it was raining," and heard the simple "oh."

I'd fallen into a deep dark well, and it didn't look like I'd be escaping anytime soon…

_

* * *

_

"Kagome, Kagome! Are you coming over to help with the project today?"

"No sorry guys, but I'm busy this afternoon."

"What could be more important than getting this project out of the way so you can relax?"

"I'm going out with someone…"

"A friend?"

"No, I bet it's that InuYasha guy."

"Me too."

"GUYS STOP!"

"Why don't you want to work Kagome? Besides I saw your last test results and your marks are going down, you're wearing turtlenecks instead of the entire school uniform, and you're not even bothering to work in school, you're zoned out."

"Just butt out of my life you stupid idiots! GOD!"

"Kagome this isn't like you. What's happened to you?"

"What's happened to me? Just because I'm doing stuff differently doesn't mean you can treat me as if I'm a whole new person."

"But Kagome you are…"

It was too late, I was already walking away. "Go away!" I yelled over my shoulder when I heard their footsteps following me.

"Something's up with her…."

"No… She's hiding a secret."

* * *

"Kagome, don't you think we should tell someone about this? I mean, if they say no to our relationship we'll just fight them. I picked you up in the rain and we'll dance through it and all our problems together…" 

"No, InuYasha just leave it…"

"Fine…. Oh hey, your underwear is the same colour as it was that day you were with me…"

"You like it then…? I put it on just for you."

"Like it? I love it you silly girl. It reminds me of the day we met and that was a nice day. But these are the even nicer days…"

"Mm-hmm. Now kiss me."

And we melted into each others arms as if nobody or nothing mattered.

_

* * *

_

"Kagome, is something wrong? You look really pale today…" I jheard my friend Yuka point out.

I'd been standing by the bus wondering when it would get here, when the world and the colour all started swirling around and around and mixing into one solid black and I hit the ground with a thump only vaguely remembering my last thought….

'When was my last period?'

* * *

"Kagome, Kagome, wake up Kagome!" I opened my eyes, and blinked a few times, trying to gain conciousness and take in my surroundings. The bright fluorescent lights hurt my eyes, combined with their glare from the bright white of the walls and I faintly smelled the stench of medicine. 

"Where… am I?"

"You fainted Kagome so we took you to the hospital… Is something wrong, what's been happening…"

That's when I remembered what happened. I'd been standing there and then the colours had started whirling and they'd molded into one solid black and that last thing I thought was important… What was it…

I bolted upright, slipping off the bed and rushing to find my shoes.

"Ka…Kagome? Is something wrong? What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, I have to go."

"But you're in the doctor's office and he still has to check on you…"

"Sorry, I'll stop in later. There's something I have to do."

I ran. It was all I could do. I ran as far as I could until I stopped and took a deep breath to calm myself. "Okay Kagome. You'll be just fine. Take a deep breath and look around and find the nearest drug store."

I found the nearest Shoppers drug mart and went in. I searched high and low and finally crept into the aisle where they kept all the condoms and dirty stuff that makes little kids shudder to think what people use them for. Finally I found a shelf with pregnancy test on it and grabbed the first box I saw and brought it up the counter.

_

* * *

_

The tension at that moment was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. I didn't know what the hell to do, pick my feet up and run like hell or slow down and take my time so I wouldn't look guilty. So, I decided the best thing to do was run like hell. I mean why not? Running like hell is the best course of action to take when you're a teenager.

How many times have you heard your parents, or your grandparents, or even some adult say teenagers are rushing around all the time, and never seem to take their time? Why not follow up on the way they think, by running like hell to the counter and paying for this so I can get my ass home?

So I did just that. I ran my ass up to the counter and shoved her a ten dollar bill yelling keep the change and just giving her a glance of the product and scanning it for her myself before running out the door, and running all the way home.

I ran and ran and ran and ran and ran. Finally, finally I made it to the comfort of my own room and pulled out the damned pregnancy test which seemed to be the bane of my existence at the moment.

I headed to the bathroom which wasn't been used. That was lucky. I was doubly lucky because on top of that no one was home. I did what the test said. I used the test… and I carefully read the words on the box. And then read them again. And again.

_

* * *

_

He'd always told me to stand up to the pain, but this wasn't the kind of pain to stand up to. Secrets can kill, secrets can hurt. And while I'd wanted to keep secrets it was time to do something about it. I weighed my options.

I was pregnant at 15, and definitely not a virgin. This is the fix unprotected sex had me in. I'd been so stupid and so had he and now I was having a baby.

I didn't stop it, I didn't try. And if I just left it all alone like I longed to do… Someone would find out and the jig would be up. Pregnancy, after all, is noticeable. "I want to hide my secrets away…" I said softly.

"I want everyone to think nothing happened."

And nothing did happen, if you can call nothing what went on after that.

Kagome chose to do nothing for a bit and went on like nothing was happening. And that was that….

Until InuYasha pointed out she was getting a bit fat.

Kagome was already unstable from the whole secret, and their secret relationship.

Psychiatrists these days say she went insane, she just broke it was all too much.

But most say she was insane for what she did was horrible. She strapped a bomb on her, and brought InuYasha too school with her that day. Everyone was sitting in class calmly ignoring InuYasha and focusing on the ticking sounds. People kept going, "What's that ticking sound…?"

That's when I started counting down. "60… 59…"

"Kagome is something wrong?"

"No the bell rings at 9:00 see?"

Some say she deliberately programmed it for the exact time. But as everyone calmly sat in class waiting for what they thought was simply their teacher, death was upon them.

"Oh, okay. Students normally count down 'till when the teacher comes in..?"

"Well I like too…"

"Oh okay."

I checked my watch and readjusted my counting. "10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1."

At that exact moment the teacher walked in the door….

At that exact moment Kagome Higurashi blew up, taking everyone in the school with her as the bomb created an explosion that practically melted the whole school to the ground.

Some say she went insane. Some say she wanted to go back to her normal self again.

Who knows what could happen anyways? Secrets killed Kagome Higurashi and a thousand other some innocent souls…

**

* * *

**

**THE END**

Inu Kaiba: I'm not exactly overly satisfied with this story, but I do like it. The song isn't my favourite Good Charlotte song but it fit the situation and I wanted Kagome to be different. But I happen to think this was pretty good, and I hope you thought so too. Now click the little button and give me praise for writing a story for you all :)

**_Edit: Based on Secrets by Good Charlotte._**


End file.
